the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mothra
Mothra Bio Mothra is a benevolent kaiju who is one part of Gigamoth. She is a guardian of Earth alongside her brother Battra, the other part of Gigamoth, but is far more gentle and understanding than him. Mothra always tries to solve things in a peaceful manner and only resorts to violence unless nothing else works. That doesn't mean she isn't tough, though. She's fought Godzilla multiple times on occasion and has beaten him more often than not. Ever since the world became aware of her, many people have joined her religion and see her as a deity. History 66 Million Years Ago Mothra was born the day King Ghidorah killed Gigamoth alongside her brother Battra. The two larvae emerged from the husk of Gigamoth as Ghidorah fled into space to find more energy. Battra tries to fight with her over the land, but Mothra refuses due to believing enough fighting has taken place and leaves. She makes her home on an island in the South Seas that will become Infant Island in the present day and enters a deep slumber. 78,000 Years Ago Mothra is awoken from her slumber by the Earth's spirit when the Elias create Gigamass. In order to prevent them from awakening Battra, Mothra heads to the Elias' capital of Aelina and warns them about the grave consequences of using Gigamass too much for their own needs via telepathy. The Elias abide by her warning and do what she says, then begin worshiping her as a deity with some even undergoing a process to allow them to better communicate with her and the Earth's spirit. This leads to the creation of the Cosmos, with some of them taking on the role of Shobijin, which are Mothra's priestesses. 75,000 Years Ago A group of Elias scientists make adjustments to Gigamass that causes the machine to recycle the mana it uses back into the Earth, thereby eliminating the concern of using too much mana. Unfortunately, the mana ends up being corrupted and mixes with the untainted mana, which forces the Earth's spirit to awaken Battra to deal with the Elias. Mothra tries to get him to stop and let her handle the situation when he arrives in Aelina, but he simply blasts her out of the way. The two moths begin fighting, but Battra manages to overcome his sister and attack Gigamass. The machine activates its self-defense measures in response, which transforms it into a kaiju as well as creates two more. Mothra teams up with Battra to fight the three kaiju alongside the Elias' military, but they are easily trounced. The arrival of Rainbow Mothra from the year 1998 turns the tide in the larvae's favor, and in the end the three Gigamass kaiju are defeated and sealed away with the help of Ghogo. Battra, who turned into his imago form during the battle with the Gigamass kaiju, quickly returns to attacking the Elias, but he doesn't cause too much destruction before the combined might of Mothra and Rainbow Mothra subdue him. After Mothra cocoons him, Rainbow Mothra takes him back to Adonoa Island. With the Elias' civilization wiped out by the conflict, the remaining Elias decide to become Cosmos and some of them leave with Mothra to live on Infant Island. 10,500 Years Ago Both Mothra and Battra are summoned by the Earth's spirit to prevent the rebirth of Orochi when the Orochi Spawn converge on the North China Plain to battle each other. They stop all but Balkzardan and Jyarumu, who end up fusing into Bagan. Mothra leads the kaiju army summoned by the Earth's spirit alongside her brother and Gojira against Bagan, who they manage to defeat. She's the one who ends up sealing him away in the Himalayan Mountains. After the battle, she returns to Infant Island. 1961 The latest incarnation of Mothra hatches from her egg on Infant Island after her Shobijin are kidnapped and stolen off the island. The Shobijin use their telepathic powers to guide Mothra to their location, which results in the destruction of a battleship fleet and a dam before the larva arrives in Tokyo. After the Shobijin are flown out of Japan, Mothra cocoons herself against Tokyo Tower and begins metamorphosing into her imago form to pursue them. Atomic Heat Ray Guns are deployed to the area at the request of the Americans, but even though the turn the cocoon into a burnt husk, Mothra emerges from it unharmed. She quickly flies to New York City in pursuit of the Shobijin and begins laying waste to the city upon arriving. During this, the man who kidnapped the Shobijin is found and killed during a firefight with the cops. Upon recovering the two tiny girls, they are taken to the JFK International Airport where Mothra's symbol is painted on the runway. After the Shobijin begin singing, Mothra shows up and takes them back to Infant Island. To prevent them from being kidnapped again, Mothra creates Fairy Mothra to act as their personal bodyguard. 1964 The current Mothra's life cycle begins approaching its end in the early spring, so she creates an egg using her own bio-mythical energies and the Earth's mana. This process forces her into a catatonic state in order to preserve some of her energy to keep her alive while the egg was being created. Mothra awakens once the egg is created, but is left in a weakened state. When a typhoon strikes Infant Island not too long after her emergence, the egg is swept out to sea and washes up in the waters near Nakanishi. Mothra is unable to do much because of her state, and the Shobijin are unable to reclaim the egg on their own due to it being bought by greedy businessmen from Happy Enterprises. After Godzilla (II) emerges in Nagoya and begins causing havoc, a group of humans go to Infant Island to ask for Mothra's help in beating him, but the natives and Shobijin refuse to help. Mothra announces her decision to help fight Godzilla through the Shobijin, despite her current state, and flies off to confront him. The battle with Godzilla is brief and ends with the elderly Mothra being defeated. With her last ounce of strength, she flies over to her egg and dies beside it. With the JSDF unable to stop Godzilla, the Shobijin perform a singing ritual in order to get the egg to hatch. Two larva emerge from the egg instead of one and they begin heading for Iwa Island where Godzilla is. Surprisingly, the larvae manage to successfully cocoon the Monster King in their webbing, which causes him to fall into the ocean and sink into its depths. With Godzilla taken care of, the larvae swim back to Infant Island. Upon returning, one of the larva's life force is absorbed into the other. 1965 After King Ghidorah begins destroying cities for the Xiliens during the extraterrestrials' invasion in June, Mothra leaves Infant Island to confront him. Unfortunately, she gets to the island nation after Ghidorah, Godzilla and Rodan (II) have been freed from the Xiliens' mind control. Hoping that Godzilla and Rodan will help her, she tries to seek aid from them, but they refuse and continue fighting each other. Even without their help, Mothra continues on her way to Ghidorah and begins fighting the King of Terror upon encountering him. The little larva is easily defeated, but Godzilla and Rodan come to her aid before the golden dragon can kill her. Together, the three kaiju drive Ghidorah off the planet. Mothra returns to Infant Island, but not before persuading Godzilla into finding new territory to claim for his own in order to get him to leave Japan alone. Upon returning, she cocoons herself to begin metamorphosing into her imago form and emerges a few months later. 1966 Around the month of July, Mothra begins the process of laying an egg in response to the increase of extraterrestrial and kaiju activity on the Earth out of fear she could die while defending the planet and not having offspring to carry on her legacy. This leaves her in a catatonic state, which unfortunately allows the Red Bamboo to steal dozens upon dozens of natives from the island for use as the terrorist organization's slaves. Mothra is finally awoken some time later, and she leaves for Letchi Island to rescue the captured natives. She arrives not too long after Godzilla's battle with Ebirah. She tells Godzilla about the island's impending destruction before leaving with the natives and shipwreck survivors. Once her natives are returned to Infant Island, Mothra returns the shipwrecked teens back to Japan before re-entering her catatonic state. Mothra creates an egg by the end of the year. 1971 Hedorah's arrival on Earth prompts the Earth's spirit to awaken Battra, but Mothra intervenes out of fear that he'll blame humanity for Hedorah and attack them afterwards so she goes in his place. Knowing that she can't beat Hedorah on her own, Mothra goes to the Monster Islands to get Godzilla's help. When Hedorah attacks the Japan Oil Company, Mothra fights it off. When Monarch comes up with a plan to dry out Hedorah with giant electrodes, the Shobijin tell Mothra the plan, who in turn tells Godzilla. The two daikaiju converge on Hedorah's location and drive it to the Mount Fuji area where the electrodes are. As they battle Hedorah, the powerlines supplying electricity to the electrodes are destroyed, rendering the machines useless. During the battle, Mothra is killed, leaving Godzilla and humanity to defeat Hedorah, which they manage to do. A few months later, a new Mothra hatches from the egg to begin the cycle anew. 1973 During the Garoga's invasion of Earth, Mothra cocoons herself on Infant Island so she can be of better use if her aid is needed against the aliens. When the Garogas begin their final attack on Japan, Mothra emerges from her cocoon and heads for Sapporo to assist Zone Fighter in his fight against Kabutogirah. The two manage to defeat the Terro-Beast, as well as the fleet of Garoga Spacers that assault them afterwards. She later takes part in the battle against Grotogauros and Garugan when they show up. When the Garoga invasion is thwarted by her and the others in Sapporo, she returns to Infant Island for a much needed rest. 1974 It's believed that Mothra telepathically warned Godzilla about Mechagodzilla and the Simians' invasion force to get him to fight them in her place due to still recovering from the final battle of the Garogas' invasion. 1976 Mothra lays an egg this year and dies sometime between after she lays the egg and before 1992. 1992 The newest incarnation of Mothra hatches from her egg after the Shobijin sense the return of Battra. Mothra intercepts Battra in Nagoya and attempts to get his rampage to stop in a peaceful manner, but he refuses to listen to her and attacks. Since she isn't powerful enough to stop Battra, she retreats to Yokohama, but with Battra in pursuit. Mothra manages to reach the city first and cocoons herself against the Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris Wheel and emerges in her imago form when Battra arrives. She tries once again to convince Battra to stop, but he just attacks her, causing them to battle across the city until Godzilla arrives. Mothra tries to end the fight between Godzilla and Battra, but this just causes them to attack her and starts a free-for-all brawl. Battra is convinced to team up with Mothra against Godzilla due to her persuasion that he couldn't beat the enraged reptile alone, and together the two end up subduing him. Mothra and Battra fly Godzilla back to the ocean, but Battra is killed by the Monster King on the way and Mothra is forced to drop both of them due to being unable to carry Godzilla on her own. 1996 Not too long after the adult Mothra lays an egg, Death Ghidorah is freed by the actions of Belvera. Even though she's physically exhausted from the process, she has no choice but to fight the three-headed beast. Naturally, she's not a match for the dragon. The larva inside the recently laid egg senses her mother's peril and hatches prematurely, then departs to aid her. Despite being heavily outmatched by Death Ghidorah, the newborn fights with all of her might and manages to buy her mother enough time to avoid being finished off. Before Death Ghidorah can kill the larva, the adult Mothra launches a final attack on the dragon and rescues her daughter. Using the last of her strength, the adult tries to fly back to Infant Island but doesn't get far before her strength fails and she plunges into the ocean. The larva helplessly watches her mother drown and sink to the bottom of the ocean before swimming to the Tree of Life to gain the power needed to avenge her mother. Upon reaching the tree, the new Mothra cocoons herself against it and is pumped with mana from the Earth's spirit. The new Mothra emerges from the cocoon in her imago form, empowered with elemental energies and ready for her rematch with Death Ghidorah. Using her newfound elemental powers, the new Mothra overwhelms Death Ghidorah and kills him. After the battle, she revitalizes the land that was destroyed by Death Ghidorah using her new powers. 1997 When Dagahra is awoken by Belvera in the middle of summer, Mothra is summoned by the Shobijin to help Battra battle the creature. Mothra battles the Gigamass creature while her brother rests, but she ends up being pulled underwater and swarmed by Hitodah. If it wasn't for Battra's intervention, she would have died like her mother did a year prior. Battra swims her back to the temple where she struggles to climb to the top so she's out of harm's way. Knowing that Mothra and Battra aren't able to overcome Dagahra as they are, Ghogo gives Mothra its life force to energize her into Rainbow Mothra. 1998 Once Gigamass is destroyed for good, Rainbow Mothra is reverted back into an ordinary Mothra after she returns the mana given to her by the Earth's spirit, as well as Ghogo's life force, back into the planet. She lays an egg at some point between now and 2003. 1999 Mothra takes part in the final battle against the Hyper Gyaos in Tokyo alongside Gamera, Battra, Godzilla (III), and the humans' military forces. 2003 Mothra is summoned to the Tokyo area by Shin'ichi Chujo and his grandson after they arrange school desks in the shape of the Mothra symbol not long after Godzilla arrives there in search of Kiryu. The elderly moth does her best to fight the new Monster King, but she is unable to beat him just like her predecessor in 1964. Kiryu arrives before Godzilla can finish Mothra off, which leads to the cyborg taking over fighting Godzilla and inadvertently allowing Mothra to rest. Sensing that the adult Mothra is in trouble, two Mothra larvae hatch out of the egg in a manner similar to 1964 Mothra larvae. When the two larvae proceed to depart Infant Island so they can help their mother against Godzilla. After Kiryu is incapacitated and efforts are made to reactivate the mecha, Mothra senses Godzilla's intention to destroy the mecha and free the trapped spirit of Godzilla (I). She attempts to help him, but Godzilla mistakes this for an attack and unleashes his Atomic Ray on her point-blank. Mothra's body is obliterated by the ray just as the two larvae arrive. Enraged by the death of their mother and wanting revenge. the larvae attack Godzilla alongside the remaining Shirasagi, allowing Kiryu to get the microwave energy it needs to reactivate. Once Kiryu rejoins the battle, Godzilla is beaten into submission and is cocooned by the larvae's webbing. After Godzilla is taken out to sea by Kiryu, the larvae return to Infant Island where one of them is absorbed by the other much like what happened in 1964. Abilities/Aspects Larva * Web-like silk from mouth * Can withstand conventional weaponry * Emits a poisonous gas from the glands under her body that can cause even Godzilla to become dizzy * Able to communicate with other monsters telepathically * Each incarnation of Mothra possesses the memories and knowledge of the incarnation that came before her Imago * Flight at mach 3 * Hurricane winds from wings * Reproduces asexually by summoning forth an egg * Can fire concentrated beams of energy from her antennae * Wings can release reflective scales that bounce energy attacks back on their source or release a calming mist that can heal and pacify opponents * Able to create a smaller version of herself called Fairy Mothra * Able to communicate with other monsters telepathically * Each incarnation of Mothra possesses the memories and knowledge of the incarnation that came before her Mana-Powered Imago * Flight at mach 3 * Hurricane winds from wings * Reproduces asexually by summoning forth an egg * Fires three green-colored Cross Heart Lasers from her forehead slit * Jade Bolts from wings * Fires Mega Breast Cannon from her chest * Able to break apart into thousands of 30.5 centimeter (12 inch) Mothras * Wings can release Reflective Green Powder that weakens opponents and reflects their energy attacks or can release a calming mist that can heal or pacify opponents * Can do Sparkling PyreRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that splits the earth as bolts flicker across her wings * Can perform an Excel Dash by charging herself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds * Able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle and then, from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky * Can speed up the growing process of plants * Able to communicate with other monsters telepathically * Possesses the memories and knowledge of each Mothra that came before her * Is able to transform into Rainbow and Aqua Mothra after receiving Ghogo's energy Rainbow Mothra Bio Rainbow Mothra is one of two forms that granted to the Mothra born in 1996 to help in the battle against Dagahra. She still retains her personality from her prior form, but is now bestowed even more power than she already had. History 1997 After nearly being killed at the claws of Dagahra, Mothra was transformed into Rainbow Mothra after Ghogo gave her his life force. Using her new powers, Rainbow Mothra launched a renewed attack against the pollution-consuming kaiju from the surface, but this proves to be ineffective. Forced to take the battle to Dagahra's turf, she transforms into Aqua Mothra. Once Dagahra was killed, Rainbow Mothra returned to Infant Island to rest. 1998 Rainbow Mothra leaves Infant Island to confront Razin after Belvera succeeds in reviving it. Unfortunately, the divine moth is unable to truly harm the kaiju without the three Gigamass locking mechanisms. Since the third mechanism, the Sword of Hope, went missing 75,000 years ago, Rainbow Mothra is sent back into the past to recover it, but at the cost of the Shobijin Moll. Rainbow Mothra's mission is successful, and the Sword of Hope is given to the Shobijin Moll before Rainbow Mothra joins Gamera and Battra's battle against Razin. The fight ends when Belvera uses the three Gigamass locking mechanisms to destroy Razin once and for all. The act costs Belvera her life, though, and Rainbow Mothra accompanies Battra and the Shobijin to Adonoa Island where she is buried. With Gigamass no longer a threat to the planet, Rainbow Mothra returns to the Tree of Life and channels the mana she was given by the Earth's spirit back into the planet, as well as the energy granted by Ghogo's life force, which reverts her back into a regular Mothra. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 3 * Hurricane winds from wings * Reproduces asexually by summoning forth an egg * Fires multicolored Cross Heart Rainbow Lasers from her forehead * Jade Bolts from wings * Mineral Chest Beam * Able to break apart into thousands of 30.5 centimeter (12 inch) Rainbow Mothra * Wings can release Reflective Rainbow Powder that weakens opponents and reflects their energy attacks or can release a calming mist that can heal and pacify opponents * Has the ability to emit two Sparkling Rainbow Buster blasts of energy from her wings * Can create a Pressure Field, which is an invisible force field that is able to deflect enemy energy beams * Able to create a Levitation Field by surrounding an enemy with multicolored energy rings that lift them into the air * Able to communicate with other monsters telepathically * Possesses the memories and knowledge of each Mothra that came before her * Can transform into Aqua Mothra Aqua Mothra Bio Aqua Mothra is the second of two forms granted to the Mothra born in 1996 by Ghogo to aid in the battle against Dagahra. She retains her personality from her prior form, but is now bestowed with even more power than she already had and is able to move about underwater. History 1997 When Ghogo sacrificed its life force to power up Mothra to help in the battle against Dagahra, Mothra was transformed into Rainbow Mothra and given the ability to transform into Aqua Mothra. Now able to take the fight to Dagahra on his home turf, Aqua Mothra joined Battra in an underwater battle against the Gigamass kaiju. Working as a team, the two moths are able to bring down Dagahra with Aqua Mothra landing the killing blow in the form of breaking apart into smaller versions of itself and destroying Dagahra from the inside. After the battle, she transformed back into Rainbow Mothra. Abilities/Aspects * Flight * Adept swimmer capable of moving underwater at 200 knots * Able to release a "V"-shaped Crescent Dash Beam from her antennae * Can create a Pressure Field, an invisible barrier around her head that deflects energy attacks * Able to release three separate Cross Heart Pulsar Beams from her forehead in rapid succession * Can break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5 centimeter (12 inch) Aqua Mothra * Able to communicate with other monsters telepathically * Possesses the memories and knowledge of each Mothra that came before her * Can transform into Rainbow Mothra Category:Kaiju Category:Deity Category:Earth Defender Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Infant Island Kaiju